tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Blessed Stake Quest/Spoiler
Equipamiento Requerido * 5,000 gp y algo de dinero para viajar al rededor de Tibia. (Es necesario viajar a las demás ciudades de Tibia excepto a Svargrond, Yalahar y Farmine). Método Ir al templo de Thais y hablar con el NPC Quentin (here). Se le pedirá obtener una simple estaca de Gamon. Ir al noreste del depo en Mill Avenue (here) y preguntarle a Gamon por una "stake". El te entregará una a cambio de 5,000 gp. Volver al NPC Quentin con la estada de madera. Decirle "Wooden Stake" y recibirás la primera bendición. el te enviará a Carlin por la siguiente bendición, el cual te enviará a Ab'Dendriel, etc.. La siguiente es una sugerencia de ruta a seguir: Origen Destino método de viaje (costo) NPC buscado Thais Carlin Barco (110gp) Tibra: oeste del depo, here. Carlin Ab'Dendriel Barco (80gp) Maealil: en el templo, here. Ab'Dendriel Venore Barco (90gp) Yberius: en el templo, al este del depo central, here. Venore Kazordoon Barco (→Edron, 40gp), Carpeta Mágica (80gp), Vagones (250gp) Isimov: en el templo, 4 niveles debajo, here. Kazordoon Edron Carpeta Mágica (80gp) Amanda: en el templo, here. Edron Darashia Carpeta Mágica (40gp) Kasmir: en el templo, 6 pisos por encima del depo here. Darashia Ankrahmun Barco (100gp) Rahkem en el templo de ciudadania, here. Ankrahmun Port Hope Barco (80gp) Brewster: en el templo, al oeste del depo, here. Port Hope Liberty Bay Barco (50gp) Tyrias: en el templo, al noroeste del depo, here. Liberty Bay Meriana Barco (50gp) Chondur: al noreste, en parte de la isla here. Usted recibirá una Blessed Wooden Stake cuando se la entregue Tyrias' bendecida, pero deberá ir a hablar con Chondur para recibir el achievement Blessed!. Transcripción Quentin (Thais) Player: hi Quentin: Welcome, adventurer Player! If you are new in Tibia, ask me for help. Player: wooden stake Quentin: A blessed stake to defeat evil spirits? I do know an old prayer which is said to grant sacred power and to be able to bind this power to someone, or something. ... Quentin: However, this prayer needs the combined energy of ten priests. Each of them has to say one line of the prayer. ... Quentin: I could start with the prayer, but since the next priest has to be in a different location, you probably will have to travel a lot. ... Quentin: Is this stake really important enough to you so that you are willing to take this burden? Player: yes Quentin: Alright, I guess you need a stake first. Maybe Gamon can help you, the leg of a chair or something could just do. Try asking him for a stake, and if you have one, bring it back to me. Gamon (Thais) Player: hi Gamon: Nice to meet you, Mister Player! Looking for furniture? You've come to the right place! Player: wooden stake Gamon: Making a stake from a chair? Are you insane??! I won't waste my chairs on you for free! You will have to pay for it, but since I consider your plan a blasphemy, it will cost 5000 gold pieces. Okay? Player: yes Gamon: Argh... my heart aches! Alright... a promise is a promise. Here - take this wooden stake, and now get lost. You see a wooden stake. '' ''It weighs 5.00 oz. '' ''It is a simple wooden stake. Quentin (Thais) Player: hi Quentin: Welcome, adventurer Player! If you are new in Tibia, ask me for help. Player: wooden stake Quentin: Ah, I see you brought a stake with you. Are you ready to receive my line of the prayer then? Player: yes Quentin: So receive my prayer: 'Light shall be near - and darkness afar'. Now, bring your stake to Tibra in the Carlin church for the next line of the prayer. I will inform her what to do. Tibra (Carlin) Player: hi Tibra: Welcome in the name of the gods, pilgrim Player! Player: wooden stake Tibra: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Tibra: So receive my prayer: 'Hope may fill your heart - doubt shall be banned'. Now, bring your stake to Maealil in the elven settlement for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. Maealil (Ab'dendriel) Player: hi Maealil: Ashari, Player. Player'': '''wooden stake Maealil: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Maealil: So receive my prayer: 'Peace may fill your soul - evil shall be cleansed'. Now, bring your stake to Yberius in the Venore temple for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. Yberius (Venore) Player: hi Yberius: Welcome, young Player! If you are new in Tibia, ask me for help. Player: wooden stake Yberius: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Yberius: So receive my prayer: 'Protection will be granted - from dangers at hand'. Now, bring your stake to Isimov in the dwarven settlement for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. Isimov (Kazordoon) Player: hi Isimov: Hiho Player and greetings my child! Player: wooden stake Isimov: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Isimov: So receive my prayer: 'Unclean spirits shall be repelled'. Now, bring your stake to Amanda in Edron for the next line of the prayer. I will inform her what to do. Amanda (Edron) Player: hi Amanda: Welcome to the temple of Banor's blood Player. Player: wooden stake Amanda: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Amanda: So receive my prayer: 'Wicked curses shall be broken'. Now, bring your stake to Kasmir in Darashia for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. Kasmir (Darashia) Player: hi Kasmir: May Daraman enlighten you Player! Player: wooden stake Kasmir: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Kasmir: So receive my prayer: 'Let there be honour and humility'. Now, bring your stake to Rahkem in Ankrahmun for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. Rahkem (Ankrahmun) Player: hi Rahkem: Be mourned pilgrim in flesh. Player: wooden stake Rahkem: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Rahkem: So receive my prayer: 'Let there be power and compassion'. Now, bring your stake to Brewster in Port Hope for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. Brewster (Port Hope) Player: hi Brewster: G...greetings . Player: wooden stake Brewster: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Player: yes Brewster: So receive my prayer: 'Your hand shall be guided - your feet shall walk in harmony'. Now, bring your stake to Tyrias in Liberty Bay for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. Tyrias (Liberty Bay) Player: hi Tyrias: Be greeted, child. Player: wooden stake Tyrias: Brewster sent me a strange message about some strange hocus-pocus. I think it's nonsense, but since you have come that far, I'll play along. Are you ready? Player: yes Tyrias: So receive my prayer: 'Your mind shall be a vessel for joy, light and wisdom' - uh, wow, something happened. Well, I guess that's it, but next time if you need some mumbo jumbo rather go to Chondur. You see a blessed wooden stake. '' ''It weighs 5.00 oz. '' ''Many mighty priests of Tibia have blessed this stake. Capacidad para tratar con Chondur Luego de haber completado la quest, usted puede retirar una nueva Wooden Stake directamente de Chondur (here), ya bendecida. Note: luego de bendecir una estaca, deberá esperar una semana en tiempo real para poder bendecir otra estaca. Transcripción player: hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. player: wooden stake Chondur: Ten prayers for a blessed stake? Don't tell me they made you travel whole Tibia for it! Listen, child, if you bring me a wooden stake, I'll bless it for you. player: wooden stake Chondur: Would you like to receive a spiritual prayer to bless your stake? player: yes Chondur: Sha Kesh Mar! or. if it has not been a week. Chondur: sorry I'm still exhausted from the last ritual. come back later and try again.